Life is Like Sweets
by Reyn-kun Walker
Summary: "Hidup itu seperti makanan manis." Light 'mengunjungi' L di hari di mana ia mengalahkannya. Summary ama judul rada ga nyambung. By the way, why people always memorialize birthday, but not death-day?  Just R&R and you'll see...


Entah kesambet apa saia sampai kepikiran nulis fic (nyaris) _drabble _beginian. Didasari oleh pemikiran selewat yang cukup nista: _"People always memorialize birthday, but why not death-day?"_ digabung dengan "pemaknaan hidup dari analogi makanan". Ya, saia tahu… ide yang _absurd_…

Happy Death-day, L~ _*dihajar L + para fans*_

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**: Death Note is belongs to TO quadrate a.k.a. Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Bagian yang di-_italic_ adalah _flashback_ dengan narasi Light, sedangkan yang di-_bold_ itu adalah pernyataan L ^^

**.**

**"Life is Like Sweets"**

**.**

**.**

Winchester, 5 November 2009…

Seorang pemuda Jepang berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalan setapak nan lenggang. Hari masih pagi, menyisakan jejak kabut di udara.

Jalan berakhir di sebuah taman, dengan sebuah nisan berdiri di tengahnya. Terpencil dari keramaian maupun campur tangan manusia, sesuai dengan orang yang namanya terpatri di sana.

Matanya menatap lurus nisan di hadapannya.

"Lama tak jumpa, L…"

.

Pemuda itu duduk di atas batu depan makam. Lama ia terpekur sendirian.

"Hari ini, aku pergi dari Tim Investigasi Jepang," ujarnya. " Kubilang pada mereka aku ingin menenangkan diri."

Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah mulai bosan dengan semuanya. Segalanya menjadi terlalu mudah setelah kau pergi," ujarnya lagi. "Bahkan kedua penerusmu tak mampu menyaingi rasa tertantang yang pernah kau suguhkan padaku, walau kuakui mereka _memang_ cukup merepotkan…"

Batu nisan itu seolah ikut terdiam mendengar penuturannya.

"Hei, L… apa makna 'kehidupan' dari sudut pandangmu?"

.

.

**Hidup itu seperti permen, dapat menjadi beraneka rasa dan warna…**

"_AYO! COBA BUNUH AKU!"_

_Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan kalimat provokatif seberani warna saus tomat itu? Pertama kalinya seseorang terang-terangan membantah idealismeku secara _live_ melalui media massa, di balik layar dengan kapital tunggal dalam _font Old English_ dan gaung suara bariton palsu—yang menghubungkan antara keberadaannya yang virtual dengan realita. _

_Kami dua orang yang berbeda. Kacamata kami berbeda. Tapi anehnya, kami ternyata 'sama'. Aku berprinsip teguh, dan ia keras kepala…_

**Hidup itu seperti es krim, akan meleleh sia-sia jika dibiarkan saja…**

_Ia kukuh 'mempertahankan' keyakinannya _(baca: kecurigaannya) _yang sekeras gula batu dengan segala cara. Ia bahkan tidak peduli akan norma demi membuktikan kecurigaannya padaku. Baginya, petunjuk sekecil apapun seperti gula pasir dalam timbangan—walau hanya sebutir, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko yang bakal menjungkir-balikkan neraca kalkulasinya._

**Hidup itu seperti permen karet, lengket dan butuh 'perjuangan' mengunyah agar rasa manisnya terus terasa…**

_Apa yang membuat tekadmu menjadi sebulat donat, L? Padahal tak ada yang menyukai metodemu. Tak ada yang mengetahui usahamu. Bahkan tak terhitung orang yang melihatmu remeh hanya karena penampilanmu. Padahal betapapun bertentangannya idealismeku denganmu, justru akulah yang paling paham konsep justifikasi yang kau anut._

_Apa pendapatmu mengenai nilai 'keadilan' itu sendiri, L…?_

**Hidup itu seperti cokelat, sedikit pahit namun manis di saat yang bersamaan…**

_Wajah matinya terlihat begitu damai, sepucat warna susu, walau kenyataannya ia kalah. Ia mati di tangan pembunuh keji berkedok keadilan, seorang remaja dengan alias _KIRA—_aku. _

_L, apa yang membuatmu terlihat damai dalam kekalahan yang berujung peristirahatan abadi—yang dikenal sebagai 'kematian'…?_

_Apa karena akhirnya kau mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya, di penghujung nafasmu?_

_Atau karena usahamu mengorek jati diri KIRA yang bagaikan mengunyah _marshmallow_ akhirnya terbayar di sisa hidupmu?_

.

.

Kicauan burung hutan menjadi melodi di tengah kesunyian antara mereka.

"Aku tak pernah menyukaimu yang telah mengejek idealismeku, tapi aku menghargaimu sebagai rivalku. Itu sebabnya aku kemari, pada hari di mana aku berhasil mengalahkanmu," ujar Light.

"Kita sama-sama bukan 'orang biasa', jadi aku tak akan menziarahimu dengan cara biasa. Aku tahu kau kubawakan bunga pun tak akan senang. Sebagai gantinya…" ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sekantong permen. Diambilnya sebungkus, lalu disodorkannya pada nisan itu.

"Mau?"

Tak ada respon.

Light membuka bungkus permen itu dan memakan isinya.

Dahinya berkerut saat merasakan manis yang tak biasa dikecap indera perasanya.

"Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti obsesimu akan makanan manis," komentar Light. "Tapi setidaknya, kurasa ini sepuluh kali lebih sehat daripada rokok dan alkohol. Mungkin aku akan memakannya lagi kapan-kapan, tentu saja tanpa lupa menyikat gigi setelahnya. Ya, mungkin lain kali… dengan rasa yang tidak semanis ini."

Light mengambil sebungkus dengan ujung jempol dan telunjuknya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di hadapan nisan itu—persis gaya khas pemilik nisan itu—seolah mengangkat segelas _champagne._

"_Cheers…"_

Ia pun memakan permennya dengan tenang, disaksikan nisan putih yang nyaris terlupakan dunia. Di atas nisan itu tergeletak sebungkus permen cokelat-_strawberry_, bungkusnya yang berwarna-warni adalah pengganti terbaik dari karangan bunga terbaik yang ia persembahkan untuknya.

"_Happy Death-day, L…"_

_**L Lawliet**_

_**October 31, 1979 – November 5, 2004**_

**.**

**.**

**~F.I.N~**

**.**

Ampuuun~ Para fans L, jangan timpuk saiaaaa~ _*berlindung di kolong meja*_

Anehkah? Gajhekah? Namanya juga ide selewat… _*ngeles*_

Review = Anda sehat, Author semangat! :D

_So, mind to give me R&R…?_


End file.
